


I Need Your Love

by lululawrence



Series: Sexy Times [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO SORRY, Top Harry, anyway, but it's a gift for friends, hope you enjoy this, i just did what i swore i'd never do, it's just probably the worst smut you've ever read, or at least i think it's light, so if that's your thing, so that's okay right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets back from his first night publicly clubbing in LA expecting Harry to be asleep.</p><p>He isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally drabble that was being written in whatsapp after a discussion about what kind of bottom louis would be. it is my gift to all my girls, because hopefully even smut written by me can help cheer them all up after a crap day.
> 
> this hasn't been edited by anyone but me and i didn't have it brit picked, so i apologize and all errors are my own.
> 
> the title comes from i need your love by calvin harris ft ellie goulding.
> 
> i hope you enjoy and don't judge the rest of my fics by this one. haha!

All Louis really knows is it’s late. Late late late. He had just finished his clubbing for the paps with the boys and all he really wants is to snuggle into Harry’s back and sleep until forever. He shuts the front door and stumbles through the house, tripping over his feet as he kicks off his shoes, giggling the entire way to the bedroom where Harry should already be asleep.

“Shhh,” he whispers to himself, before letting out a soft chuckle and slowly continuing to climb the stairs. When he finally reaches the bedroom, he unexpectedly finds Harry sitting on the end of their bed, but what makes him freeze where he is is the fact that Harry is naked with one of the headscarves Louis bought for him by his side.

Louis knows exactly what this means and can already feel himself getting hard. In the low lighting let in from the hall behind him, he can tell that Harry is intent on what he wants to do, and Louis feels a rush of excitement. 

Louis cannot get enough of when Harry gets like this. It isn't very often he takes charge because usually Harry is the one who loves to be tied up, but Louis craves for when Harry gets bossy in the bedroom.

Harry stands and walks over to where Louis is still motionless in the doorway and softly runs the back of his hand down Louis' cheek. It causes chills to course through his body and he gulps in anticipation of what's next.

"I need you naked and on the bed," Harry whispers.

Louis can feel himself getting more and more sober by the minute as desire and arousal become stronger and stronger. He nods quickly and gets to work pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants as Harry watches. Once he is finally devoid of his clothes, he goes to lay on the bed, but stops while still kneeling. 

"How should I...?" he leaves off, knowing Harry will know what he's asking.

"Face down, to start," he says, always soft. Commanding, yet loving. Harry always was able to somehow marry that dichotomy so well.

Louis had only just gotten into position when Harry speaks again.

"I saw you had fun at the club. Did you have fun dancing with all those people who weren't me?"

Louis shakes his head, but that isn’t enough for Harry. He climbs up onto the bed and gives a light smack on Louis' right buttcheek. 

"Answer me out loud when I ask a question, Lou."

Louis whimpers as he feels himself get even more hard from the contact. "N-no..." he stutters.

Harry gives a bit harder of a spank, to the left buttcheek this time, slowly massaging it afterwards to relieve the sting. "You don't sound so sure about that."

"No Harry, I wish it was you, always you," Louis pants out harshly as Harry continues to massage his bum, slowly spreading the cheeks apart.

"Good. Cause you know I treat you better than any of them could. I know you in ways they never will, don't I, baby?"

Louis moans loudly as Harry slowly ghosts his finger over Louis' hole and Harry immediately removes his hand.

"Turn over."

Louis scrambles to do as asked and is soon face up to find Harry already holding a bottle of lube. He hands it over to Louis and gently but firmly says, "Prep yourself."

Louis reaches forward for the bottle, but just before he could touch it, Harry pulls it back. 

"Prep yourself while I watch, but keep quiet or I'll go shower without you and you'll have to take care of yourself entirely tonight. Do you understand?"

Louis nods his head, but Harry levels him with a gaze, reminding him of his command to respond verbally. Louis quickly amends this and says, "Yes, I understand."

Only then does Harry hand over the lube. Louis snaps open the lid and squeezes some onto his fingers. He rubs it to warm the cool liquid before moving his hand down between his legs. He repositions himself to more easily reach the desired area and slowly starts to slip one finger in. He gasps a bit at the sensation before biting his lip to keep quiet. Louis looks to Harry for approval and he simply nods for Louis to continue

Louis begins to pump his finger a bit to loosen the muscles before adding in a second finger. He scissors a bit and twists and pumps in order to not only work himself open but to continue the building fire that is emanating from work his hands are doing and now has precum leaking onto his belly from his neglected dick. He is so hard he is almost aching by this point and he moves his hand to just relieve a little of the pressure when Harry's hand latches onto his wrist.

"Don't touch yourself there, that's for me to take care of."

Louis somehow is able to keep his moan silent and instead releases an incredibly shaky breath as he bites his lip even harder in an attempt to remain in control. He finally adds a third finger and once Louis is covered in a sheen of sweat and his entire body is shaking, Harry instructs him he to stop.

"Now raise your hands to the headboard, Lou. I know you like to run your fingers through my hair and bite me while I fuck you, but you won't be touching me tonight. Not until I say you can, understand?"

Louis almost nods again, but finally allows himself to release his now swollen lip to say, "Yes," in a raspy tone.

Harry used his soft, silken scarf as he carefully ties Louis' hands above his head before rolling on the condom he had at some point pulled out from their stash in the nightstand. He then grabs the bottle that Louis had discarded on the comforter earlier and covers his own throbbing dick before positioning himself between Louis' legs.

He rises up to his knees and, with his hands beneath Louis' ass, lets his cock slowly add pressure to Louis' hole. Without letting it breach the ring of muscle, Harry stills and breathes out, "You want this, baby? You ready for me to fuck you so hard that I'm the only person you remember exists in this world?"

Louis writhes on the bed, just needing to be taken care of and have Harry fill him exactly how he liked it. Pulling at the scarf binding his hands in an attempt to ground himself, he pleads, "Yes, yes Harry, please..." 

Only then did Harry press inside and slowly move until he was entirely sheathed by the smaller man. Both breathe heavily as they keep still, giving Louis' body time to adjust.

With a soft whine Louis begs, "Go, please Harry, please move..."

Rather than rocking back and giving in to Louis’ desires, Harry leans forward so he is hovering over him. The change in angle is enough at this point to make Louis’ untouched length leak even more as his body naturally clenches harder around Harry. 

After a moment of studying Louis, Harry simply says, “I thought I told you to be quiet.”

Louis closes his eyes and attempts to concentrate. He always is quite vocal during sex, but this Harry that sometimes emerges is so attractive to him, taking control of the entire situation so Louis doesn’t have to think other than the focus it takes to do as Harry asks, is worth his struggle to keep quiet. Especially if it means he will still be able to feel him in the morning, like he sometimes can. Once Louis feels he is calm enough to be able to control himself from talking, he opens his eyes and sees Harry’s are so blown out with arousal that there’s hardly any green surrounding his pupils.

Louis lifts his head as best he can with his arms bound and nudges his nose at Harry’s jaw. Harry’s curls tickle his face as he responds with a soft kiss. Before it can become anything but chaste, Harry returns to his position of holding up Louis’ hips and begins a strong pace, pumping hard and causing Louis to be pushed closer and closer to the headboard as the air is punched out of him. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s hips in an attempt to pull him in closer.

Harry allows him this before grabbing a pillow and placing it beneath Louis. He leans forward again, this time nipping at Louis’ neck and moving up towards his jaw as he continues to thrust.

Louis feels like his entire body is made of sparks of electricity, each delicious motion Harry makes like flint sparking him to light. Louis automatically makes to reach down to offer more friction to his now constantly leaking dick before his movement is suddenly jarred to a stop by the taut scarf. 

Louis really does love this feeling of absolute surrender, the complete loss of control, knowing he can trust Harry to take care of him, even if it isn’t the way he would himself. The warmth that spreads at that thought in addition to the shudders that wrack his body every time Harry hits his prostate just right has Louis mounting closer and closer to his climax.

At this point, Louis can no longer control his whimpers that seem to escape without his bidding. After five years together, Harry can tell how close Louis is, so he pauses in his ministrations in order to release Louis’ hands. 

Louis immediately digs his hands into his lover’s curly hair and gives a tight yank so their lips are crashed together in the way Louis has been craving ever since he saw Harry from the doorway. They move together, completely in sync, until Harry pulls back.

Louis’ eyebrows furrow in frustration and he lets out a near growl until Harry asks, “Think I can make you go, completely untouched?”

Louis’ breath stutters. 

“I think I can,” Harry smirks. Louis searches his eyes just waiting for him to do something, but instead Harry pulls out, leaving Louis clenching against nothing. He begins to protest, but Harry looks at him again and says, “I never said you could be loud again. Now, turn over.” Louis slowly moves his well worked body so he is on his belly before pulling his knees up so his bum is in the air. 

This is one of Harry’s favorite positions, because he has such great access and the perfect view of not only Louis’ ass. It is also one of the fastest ways to get Louis to orgasm, because of the perfect angle it allows Harry. Louis can feel him scoot up behind him again, and as he re-enters Louis, Louis bites down on his arm to keep quiet again. He does NOT want Harry to stop before he gets his release. 

Harry did that once, when they were still pretty early on in their relationship and just starting to explore different options for sex. Louis had never been more disappointed in his life and would do absolutely anything to avoid that again.

Harry sets the pace even faster than before, but with his powerful thrusts and the perfect angle, Louis cries out as stripes paint the bedclothes beneath him within minutes. Harry follows not far behind and drapes himself over Louis as their bodies pulse in aftershocks.

Louis straightens his legs and that apparently brings Harry to enough to get him to roll off so Louis can breathe freely again. Harry leans in and offers a sweaty kiss before brushing Louis’ fringe from his forehead with a smile.

“I love you, you know.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com)!
> 
> to share the rebloggable post (for which i'd love you forever!), please click [here!](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/118356825813/i-need-your-love-1965-words-by-lululawrence)


End file.
